bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
| image = 300px | name = Rukia Kuchiki | kanji = 朽木 ルキア | romanji = Kuchiki Rukia | race = Shinigami | birthday = 14 stycznia | age = 150 lat | gender = Kobieta | height = 144 cm | weight = 33 kg | eyes = Fioletowe | hair = Czarne | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Członek 13 Dywizji | previous occupation = | team = 13 Dywizja | previous team = | partner = Brak | previous partner = | base of operations = 13 Dywizja, Posiadłość Kuchiki, Seireitei, Soul Society; Dom Kurosakich, Minamikawase, Karakura, Świat ludzi | marital status = Panna | relatives = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, nie żyje) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat) Ginrei Kuchiki (przybrany dziadek) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Aktywna | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | anime debut = Odcinek 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | media appearances = Manga, anime, filmy i gry wideo | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = Michelle Ruff | spanish voice = Belén Roca (hiszpański) Liliana Barba (Ameryka Łacińska) }} Rukia Kuchiki (jap. 朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) to jedna z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Bleach. To ona wprowadziła Ichigo w świat shinigami, czym wywróciła jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. Druga najpopularniejsza postać w Bleach. Informacje Ogólne Rukia jest Shinigami z 13 Dywizji. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy i ukształtowaną twarz. Należy do dywizji dowodzonej przez kapitana Jūshirō Ukitake. Jest dość kłótliwa, łatwo ją zdenerwować (szczególnie dobrze wychodzi to Ichigo). Jednak dobrze się rozumieją, wzajemnie pocieszają się w trudnych chwilach i ratują z opresji. Z całą pewnością największą wadą Rukii jest rysowanie: zarówno ludzi, Shinigami, jak i Pustych oraz wszystko inne przedstawia jako króliczki i misie w okularach słonecznych. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że najwyraźniej lubi rysować. Jej ulubionymi zwierzakami są króliki Chappy, kolekcjonuje rzeczy związane z ich wizerunkiem. Oprócz tego, Rukia uczy się nowoczesnego japońskiego czytając komiksy. Jej zachowanie zmienia się razem z miejscem i ludźmi, wśród których się znajduje. W szkole staje się nienaturalnie miła i dziwna, na dodatek mówi innym głosem. Gdy jest wśród przyjaciół, wszystko wraca do normy. Czuje się także odpowiedzialna za Ichigo i często martwi się o niego. Chłopak denerwuje się tym i zawsze mówi, by mu zaufała. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|179px|Rukia w Rukongai Rukia wychowywała się w Rukongai, ponieważ opuściła ją siostra. Sama dbała o siebie. Razem z Renjim Abaraiem i innymi dziećmi z 78 okręgu zdobywali (czasem kradli) wodę i jedzenie. Początkowo nie chciała zostać Shinigami, jednak po śmierci trójki przyjaciół razem z Renjim postanowiła wstąpić do Akademii Shinigami. Dostała się do drugiej grupy (Renji do pierwszej - najlepszej). Wkrótce potem dostała propozycje wstąpienia do rodziny Kuchiki, i za namową Abaraia przyjęła ją. Dzięki tej decyzji szybciej ukończyła szkołę i bez egzaminów została przyjęta do 13 Dywizji. Tam zaprzyjaźniła się z porucznikiem oddziału - Kaienem Shibą. Kiedy jego żona została opętana przez Hollowa razem z nim i kapitanem wyruszyła by unicestwić Pustego. Kiedy jednak ten opętał porucznika, Rukia przebiła go mieczem. Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Podczas swojej pierwszej samotnej wyprawy do świata ludzi przypadkiem spotyka Ichigo Kurosakiego. Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez potwora - Hollowa, który ścigał go pragnąc jego bardzo silnej duszy. Rukia widząc co się dzieje, pozwala chłopakowi obronić siebie i rodzinę, i przekazuje mu swoje moce. Tym samym obliguje go do pracy w charakterze substytuta Shinigami, czyli do walki z Pustymi oraz wysyłania dobrych dusz (plusów) do Soul Society. Rukia zostaje na Ziemi dłużej niż to z początku planowała, czekając aż jej moc się zregeneruje. Jednocześnie czuwa ona nad Ichigo i jego przejętymi od niej obowiązkami Boga Śmierci, thumb|left|Rukia "wyciągająca" duszę Ichigo z ciałapoznając przy tym jak wygląda ludzkie życie. W wyniku wielu wspólnych przeżyć poznaje na Ziemi kilku nowych przyjaciół, do których bardzo szybko się przywiązuje (stara się tego jednak specjalnie nie okazywać). Ku zdziwieniu Rukii pojawiają się poważne trudności z przywróceniem mocy i musi ona zostać na Ziemi kilka miesięcy, o wiele za długo nawet jak na plan awaryjny. Jak się okazuje, nie wolno jej tak długo wizytować w świecie ludzi bez specjalnego zezwolenia (którego Rukia nie posiada). Ponadto oddała swą moc człowiekowi, co w kodeksie Shinigami jest poważnym wykroczeniem... Jej Gigai (zastępcze ciało) nie jest zapisane w oficjalnych rejestrach Soul Society, stąd służby Shinigami przez długi czas mają problem żeby ją namierzyć i ściągnąć z powrotem do domu. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie i zostaje ona w końcu zlokalizowana. W celu ściągnięcia jej z powrotem do Soul Society, na Ziemię wyruszają kapitan 6 Dywizji - Kuchiki Byakuya (jej przybrany brat) i porucznik (vice-kapitan tejże dywizji - Abarai Renji, dawny przyjaciel). Mimo oporu ze strony Ichigo, Rukia wpada w ich ręce i zostaje doprowadzona przed władze Soul Society, które wydają nań wyrok niewspółmiernie wysoki do wartości przewinienia - karę śmierci. Ichigo i przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek, dając tym początek wielkiej przygody w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz, zakończonej bardzo intrygującym finałem. Zdolności Rukia ma zdolności na poziomie porucznika, jednak jej brat, bojąc się o Rukię postarał się, by ta nie dostała żadnego stopnia oficerskiego. Rukia bardzo dobrze potrafi używać swojego Shikai. Jest także utalentowana w dziedzinie Kidou, korzysta nawet z wysokopoziomowych zaklęć. Jej najsłabszym punktem jest szermierka. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|Mae, Sode no ShirayukiSode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Śnieżnobiały Rękaw) w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną. Sode no Shirayuki 'jest najpiękniejszym Zanpakutou w całym Soul Society. *'Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to "mae" (jap. 舞え, tańcz). Sode no Shirayuki jest najpiękniejszym lodowym zanpakutou w Soul Society. Wszystko, co jest związane z tym mieczem jest białe. : Specjalne zdolności shikai: Sode no Shirayuki posiada więcej niż jeden atak. Ma charakter lodowy, tak jak zanpakutou Tōshirō Hitsugayi - Hyōrinmaru. Sode no Shirayuki wykonuje tak zwane "tańce" (舞, mai, taniec). : : *frame|Some no Mai, TsukishiroSome no Mai, Tsukishiro (jap. 初の舞・月白, Pierwszy Taniec, Biały Księżyc) - stwarza na ziemi spory krąg w miejscu, którym wskazała Rukia. Zamraża wszystko co na ziemi i w powietrzu. *frame|Tsugi no Mai, HakurenTsugi no Mai, Hakuren (jap. 次の舞・白漣, Następny Taniec, Biały Lotos) - emituje z ostrza olbrzymią falę, która zamraża wszystko na swojej drodze. *frame|San no Mai, ShirafuneSan no Mai, Shirafune (jap. 参の舞・白刀, Trzeci Taniec, Biały Miecz) - wydłuża miecz lodem, który przebija każdą przeszkodę. *'Juhaku' (jap. 樹白, Białe Drzewo) - po wbiciu katany w ziemię, tworzy szlak lodu w kierunku celu. Lód zamraża cel od podstawy. Kuchiki, Rukia Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie